The present invention relates to the interconnections between various elements of a motor and/or motion control system, in particular a wheelchair control system.
Typically, a motor and/or motion control system is designed for the particular arrangement being used. User inputs would be connected directly to a microprocessor or other controller, which then is connected directly to the motor elements and sensor feedbacks for the control system. As different variations of a particular arrangement of elements are put together, the connections are varied to accomplish the new goals. Such systems typically place a premium on speed of achieving the control, with little concern for bandwidth. Typically, not a lot of information is being transferred back and forth, thus dictating a simple approach with high speed.